In The Silence Of Love
by klcm
Summary: Garcia loves all of Morgan but she'll never let him know that


**Disclaimer: I own neither show nor song...**

**A/N: **_Right a little one shot based on the song __The Air That I Breathe by Alexis Jordan__... Just a little something to break the angst in "Between Two Lungs"_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- In The Silence Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

As she sat alone on the jet, all of them finally relaxing after the case, Derek near her, she knew what a once in a lifetime romance felt like. She understood fully what being captured by a man completely felt like. How your entire life took a break and you became consumed by a man. She understood what living without a heart unwittingly felt like and she had Derek to thank for it.

Even if it wasn't entirely reciprocated by him. It felt real. Sure it did. Yet when they went home at night he went out to pick up a new conquest, she went home alone. Went home to just sit and look at photos of him with her, watch films that reminded her of him, relax to their favourite music. Do things that kept her close to her heart and close to her sanity.

She watched him get his phone out as it went off and she watched him as his lips broke into a smile as he answered it, she knew that grin so she knew his mom had called him, and she watched as he excused himself from Reid and Hotch. She looked at the end of the plane as he stood there, her knitting going unfinished for the moment. He never knew how much she loved to be a contiguous watcher of him in all areas of their existence. It was like something as simple as hearing his tone was enough to make her feel like she was finally home.

She unconsciously kept her eyes on him as he turned, his lips still holding the simple smile and she was only left to wonder if he knew that each and every time he walked into a room, hell even just stood in it, she watched him. That she had her eyes totally fixed on him and only him.

Derek decided, after putting the phone down to sit down directly opposite her and she was left with the epitome of her thoughts smiling at her as he got his iPod and headphones out. It didn't take long for him to settle, his gaze set out of the window, his ears absorbing the music he was playing and soon his eyes closed and he fell into a sleep.

Penelope wondered if he knew that sometimes she stayed awake, whether it be moments like this on the jet or movie nights together, and watched him sleep. Nothing more, nothing less, just watched him sleep peacefully and unaware that her watchful eyes were cast on him. She was left to wonder if he knew that she tried to guess what he dreamt about in moments like this, if he knew that she tried to theorise what he was really dreaming about in his slumber. She smiled a little and looked down at her forgotten knitting and she knew that was her favourite thing.

Watching him sleep was one of her all time favourite pastimes when they were together.

Looking back up at his peaceful face she questioned if he really knew that his smile, the cheeky one, the coy one, even the million dollar one lit up her entire night sky, took away her darkness, made her reality less grim and daunting. Penelope's lips grinned as she began to think that the thought of her, as she sat on Derek's mind, caused him to smile like that. That the very thought of her evoked the reaction that the thought of him on her mind cast because the very mere thought of him made her smile the brightest smile she could physically master.

Gazing up at the masterpiece in front of her she found him awake again, staring at her in a somewhat sleepy awe, the look of incredulity just sat there, and a wave of self consciousness washed over her entire body.

As she just kept her eye contact she just smiled at him, knowing that just sharing the air he breathed was her only request, that to just be there in the same space as him, living with him, sharing the same moments, remaining as they were would be enough.

Penelope gave Derek a smile and he smiled that smile back and her heart skipped a beat for a moment or two before going back into rhythm and she knew they shared one connection. They were on the same wave length, mentally linked by their relationship, by their connection.

If there were things Penelope was certain about with Derek it was that he wanted to give her his own form of undying love, give her protection, offering her some sort of solace, but she also knew he would give her the world in a heartbeat. Penelope acknowledged well that he should realise that she was well aware that he would show her everything she wanted if she asked. He appreciated her that much that he would give it all to her at the drop of a hat.

"You know I love you right?" He whispered to her as he leant across the small table dividing them, taking her hands in his.

Penelope nodded wordlessly back at him.

"Good," He said and settled back and Penelope realised another thing in that moment.

She knew she would okay as long as he was here with her, that he promised to never turn back and leave her behind. That he promised to never neglect her or stop loving her the way he did because all that she needed was him to be around. Penelope didn't need romance with him if he didn't feel it, she didn't need him to force that type of love or run from it. She just needed him to be with her.

Looking away and then back again she caught him staring at her again and the trigger of butterflies flickered in her stomach again. The ones that played up, that burst to life with just a touch, a kiss, a glance, even just him sitting next to her. The butterflies were her favourites out of any other feelings.

"You should get some more sleep, Handsome," She told him gently. "If you're gonna make hot love to me tonight then I need you well rested," She told him as she casually got her knitting back and gave him a little wink and a grin.

Derek chuckled, muttered that she was his silly girl and then put his head phones back on and moved his feet so they were touching hers and as she looked up at him he smiled and closed his eyes and all she could was smile lightly and preoccupy herself for the rest of the journey home.

Hours later he woke up to her foot running up his leg and found her sitting back, relaxed, and grinning seductively at him.

"Wakey, wakey, rise and shine Hot Stuff." She coerced him awake and then got up and went to the bathroom. After watching him sleep again she had come to realise that she wanted more from him, wanted to feel his love, wanted him to know the extent of her love but she withdrew.

She bailed and continued to keep doing what she did so well and after the plane was landed and they all began to get off.

After all in the silence of the love she had for him she still got to share the same air as him. Something she knew some girls would kill for.

Derek watched her walk behind the others and all he did was grab her hand, gently turning her to face him and in the moment they were chest to chest, eye to eye, almost nose to nose, he kissed her.

Kissed her how he had longed the entire flight home. How he had longed to throughout the years.

Penelope knew one thing in the moments after the kiss began, words unspoken, she knew.

Derek had just given her the world without her even asking for it.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- In The Silence Of Love -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N:** _HEA! Hope you liked =)_


End file.
